I Can Help You
by tessanoelle97
Summary: When tragedy strikes Julianne, will a certain doctor be able to help her? *I don't own BK*
1. Where is She?

**(Decided to do something different for a change. There's not enough Lloyd/Julianne out there! Hope you all enjoy it. No spoilers for season 2, but this does take place after Charlie's death.)**

One day, the task force got one of the worst runners they would ever encounter. His name was Mark Sanders, he was a serial rapist who targeted women who resembled a girl who had rejected him in high school. His MO was breaking into the woman's houses, knocking them out, assaulting them, and leaving them tied to their beds. Sanders had 3 victims, two had died from starvation because no one had reported them missing. One victim had just narrowly survived.

Ray had called Lloyd, Shea, and Erica in from Maybelle and they arrived promptly. They began discussing the case. Nearly an hour later, Julianne still hadn't arrived. Everyone began to worry. Ray said,

"Has anyone heard from Julianne? It isn't like her to be late?"

Everyone shook their heads. Ray took out his phone and dialed Julianne's cell. He got her voicemail. His face turned white. Ray said

"That's it. I'm going over there. Lloyd, your coming with me. Shea, Erica stay here, see if you can reach her."

Ray and Lloyd got into the elevator, and then went down to the SUV. The thirty minute ride to Julianne's house was mostly silent until Lloyd spoke. He said,

"Ray, I know we don't want to believe it,but...what if Sanders got Julianne?"

"Your right, I do have a feeling that Sanders does have something to do with this, but I hope he doesn't."

Five minutes later, they arrived at Julianne's house. They walked up to the door and knocked. Ray called out,

"Julianne?"

No answer. Ray put his hand on the doorknob and realized it was unlocked. He opened the door and they both stepped inside. The front room was a mess. Ray took out his gun and he and Lloyd began slowly walking down the hall. He called out Julianne's name again but no response. Just seconds later they reached Julianne's room. The door was cracked. Ray pushed it open with his foot. He and Lloyd walked in, and what they saw scared them to death.

Julianne was laying there, tied to the bed, crying. Nothing covering her but a sheet. Ray and Lloyd went up to each side of her and untied her hands. Her arms fell to her side, and she rolled over and began crying even more. Ray said,

"Lowery, your the doctor, pick her up. We need to get her to a hospital."

Lloyd attempted to pick Julianne up, but she attempted to move away, she said

"Please...please don't hurt me."

Lloyd replied,

"Jules, I'm not going to hurt you, ever. You can trust me. I'm going to pick you up now."

Lloyd picked Julianne up of the bed and put her in his arms. He and Ray ran out to the SUV. Ray opened the door for Lloyd and he got into the backseat, still holding Julianne. Ray got into the driver's seat and took out his phone and called Erica. He said,

"Erica, we got Julianne. It's bad. Get the car, meet us at the hospital."

Meanwhile, in the backseat Julianne was crying hysterically in Lloyd's arms. She kept saying,

"Why, why me?"

Lloyd kept whispering soothing words in her ears.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the hospital.


	2. Leave Me Alone

Ray and Lloyd ran into the hospital doors, with Julianne still in Llyod's arms. Llyod placed Julianne on a stretcher and let the doctors wheel her away to be examined. He turned around just as Erica and Shea were arriving. They could tell just by the look on his face something was wrong.

The four of them each sat in a chair, none of them spoke.

An hour later, one of the doctors that wheeled Julianne away emerged from behind the ER doors. He motioned for Ray to follow him, who then motioned for Lloyd. The doctor spoke first, he said

"I have good news and bad news. Good news is there was no serious physical damage, however both wrists were sprained from being restrained for so long. The bad news is we found evidence of sexual assault."

Ray's and Llyod's face went white with shock.

"That's only the physical part. She also seems to have extensive emotional damage, which is going to take a long time. If you want to see her, she is down the hall, room 212."

The doctor walked away.

Ray and Lloyd walked down the hall, towards Julianne's room. When they waked in, they saw Julianne lying on her side. They could hear her crying. They walked closer to her, Ray and Lloyd each stood on one side of her. Ray was the first to speak. He said,

"Jules...there is something I have to tell you. We caught Sanders, he gave himself up."

Julianne gave no response, she didn't even make eye contact.

Ray pulled Llyod outside the room for a minute. He said,

"Lowery, your a doctor. Can you talk to her, at least get her to say something?"

"Ray, I don't know if she'll open up to me, but I'll try."

Ray walked away to join Erica and Shea in the waiting room, while Lloyd made his way back into Julianne's room.

She once again didn't make any eye contact. Lloyd pulled up a chair next to her bed. He said to her,

"Julianne, I need you to tell me what happened. I know it may seem like you can't, but you need to talk about it. That's part of the healing process.

Julianne finally responded and said,

"I don't need to keep talking about it! I don't! It's better if I don't keep bringing it up. So just leave me alone."

She turned over and began crying again.

Lloyd got up and left.

He emerged in the waiting room. He said,

"I was right. She has put up brick walls. I don't know what we're going to do."

The team looked at each other in shock and fear, all of their minds filled with concern over their collegue.


	3. Contact

**(3 weeks later.)**

It had been three weeks since Julianne's assault. Ray had decided to give her some time off to heal.

In that three weeks, there hadn't been any runners, so Julianne didn't have to work.

Finally, there was a runner and the team was called out of Maybelle. Ray had called Julianne, since he hadn't heard from her, and asked her if she could come in. She agreed.

The cons arrived before Julianne, Lloyd was the first one to notice that Julianne wasn't there. He said,

"Where's Julianne?"

Ray said,

"Lowery, come here."

Llyod followed Ray into the coffee area. He said,

"Julianne is coming into work today, I convinced her to. Something I wanted to bring by you, she has refused counseling. I was wondering if you could talk to her today. I'll take Shea and Erica out."

Llyod nodded. They returned to where Shea and Erica were and began going over files.

Thirty minutes later, the elevator opened and Julianne stepped out. She didn't say a word or make any eye contact as she made her way to her desk. Ray motioned for Shea and Erica to follow him into the elevator.

Llyod waited for a few minutes before he approached Julianne. He began making his way over to her desk. She didn't make any eye contact. He said,

"Julianne, we need to talk."


	4. Panic

"Julianne, we need to talk."

Julianne didn't make eye contact with Lloyd, as she didn't want to have this conversation. Llyod pulled a chair up in front of her desk. He sat down and said,

"Listen, I know you don't want to talk about what you went through, but you need to at least tell someone. You can tell me, I promise I won't say anything to anyone, unless you want me to."

Lloyd could tell that Julianne was beginning to tear up. She shot up out of her chair and ran towards the interrogation room. He ran right after her.

When Lloyd found Julianne in interrogation, he was frightened. She was up against a wall, hunched over, trying to catch her breath. Llyod ran over to her and guided her towards the floor. She managed to say,

"I...think...I'm...going...to...get...sss...sickk."

Llyod got up and got the black trashbin that was in the corner and brought it over to her. He pulled her hair back and she lost what little food she had eaten into the trashbin.

A couple minutes later, Julianne finally stopped. She moved away from Llyod. He moved closer to her again.

He said to her,

"Julianne, I'm just going to rub your back now. I promise I won't hurt you, just squeeze my other hand if you want me to stop."

She nodded.

Lloyd began to gently rub Julianne's back. She slowly began to calm down.

A few minutes later, Julianne was breathing somewhat normally. Lloyd said to her,

"Is it okay if I help you up into the chair?"

Julianne nodded.

Llyod helped her up off of the floor and into one of the chairs. He pulled up one next to her.

A few minutes went by before Julianne spoke. She said,

"I need help."

Lloyd said,

"Tell me what happened."


	5. Opening Up

"Tell me what happened."

Julianne sat there with a blank look, as Lloyd sat there, waiting for Julianne to speak. When she finally did,

"I was walking to my house, when something hit me, and I passed out, the next thing I remember, was..."

Lloyd could see Julianne tearing up, so he reached out and held one of her hands.

"He was on top of me. I could feel him, but I didn't fight, I knew he would kill me if I fought. After he was done, he just left me there. No words, he just left."

She began to cry uncontrollably, because Lloyd was the first person she had really talked to about the rape.

Lloyd got up out of his chair and walked over to her. He lifted her out of her chair, and put his arms around her waist as she cried. She cried for a while, but Lloyd's hands were making slow circles on her back, so she calmed down slowly.

After a while, she pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry." , Julianne said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Given what you went through, that's totally normal."

"Is this ever going to get better?"

"Don't worry, I can help you."

**(Sorry about the horrible ending, I didn't know how to end it. I'm going to do a sequel for this sometime over the summer) (:**


End file.
